Glee meets Shakespeare
by Romans828
Summary: What happens when our favorite gleeks decide to try out some Shakespeare?


This was for a school project. Our group had to find a new way to tell the story of Act Four, Scene One of Shakespeare's' A Midsummer Night's Dream. We decided to see how the glee cast would tell this story. My friends and I had a lot of fun making it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will: Okay, act four, scene one. Places, and . . . go!  
Finn: (whispers) What page are we on?  
Quinn: (whispers) One!  
Tina: "C-come, sit . . . thee down upon this flowery bed while I thy a-a-amiable cheeks do coy and stick-muskroses?"  
Finn: Why would she want to give rats to a donkey? Don't donkeys eat, like, hay and stuff?  
Will: Actually, it's a type of flower. Tina, continue.  
Tina: "And stick muskroses in thy sleek smooth head, a-and kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy."  
Rachel: "Where's Peasblossom-" Excuse me, Mr. Shue. While I realize that the role of Bottom is a lovely and-challenging role, is it really wise for me to play a male role? Someone with my talents should be put to work in a larger role-Helena, perhaps?  
Will: While I appreciate your input, Rachel, we're going to stick with the roles we've been given.  
Rachel: "Where's-"  
Mercedes: Hold up. (holds up script) I have one line?  
Rachel: Now, now, Mercedes, the theater isn't for everyone.  
Mercedes: Mr. Shue, I thought I was gonna be getting some good roles this year.  
Finn: Yeah, you kind of promised her.  
Will: Trust me, you'll have your pick of parts next go around. For now, the script! Action!  
Rachel: "Where's Peasblossom?"  
Brittany: I had a dust bunny named Peasblossom once.  
Rachel: Brittany, your line.  
Brittany: "Ready."  
Rachel: (angrily) Scratch my head, Peasblossom. Where's Master Cobweb?"  
Artie: "Ready!"  
Rachel: "Monsieur Cobweb, good monsieur, get you your weapons in your hand and kill me a red-hipped humble-bee on top of a thistle, and, good monsieur, bring me the honey-bag. Do not fret yourself too much in the action, monsieur, and, good monsieur, have a care the honey-bag break not; I would be loathe to have you overflown with a honey-bag, signior. Where's-"  
Puck: Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop.  
Finn: I need a dictionary.  
Brittany: So many words I don't understand.  
Santana: Seriously, what era was Shakespeare from?  
Artie: It should be very easy to see that Titania has fallen for Bottom because of the love potion and she's getting her fairies to wait on him.  
Quinn: No, we understand what's happening.  
Finn: We do?  
Sam: We just don't know what some of the words mean.  
Will: Guys, the words will make sense if you focus. You guys' minds are a hundred different places right now. And I get it. That's high school, right? But try and think about what's really happening in this scene. Guys, this is the scene that ties all of the loose ends together. Mike. (points to Mike) You've won. You've gotten the boy from Titania and, on top of that, she's fallen in love with a donkey-basically a monster! (points to Quinn) Quinn, your character is ecstatic. Demetrius (points to Sam) finally loves you! Santana, Theseus is letting you marry the love of your life!  
Santana: Hoo-ray.  
Will: The point is that it's not the play. You guys just have to get into it! Now, for the moment, I think it'll be best if we go straight to the scene to the scene in Theseus' courtyard.  
Artie: But we'll miss the part where Titania gets the spell taken off-  
Puck: No one cares, wheels.  
Artie: But it's partly your lines we're skipping.  
Puck: (sarcastically) Oh, no.  
Mike: But we're skipping all of my lines. (flips page) Okay, whoa. Oberon has a lot of lines. Never mind, I'm good skipping it.  
Will: Okay. Theseus?  
Everyone: (silence)  
Will: Where's Kurt?  
Santana: Glitter boy? Called in sick.  
Will: Fine. I'll read his part for now. "Go, one of you, find out the Forester. For now our observation is performed, and, since we have the vaward of the day, my love shall hear the music of my hounds. Uncouple in the western valley: let them go. Dispatch, I say, and find the Forester. We will, fair queen, up to the mountains top and mark the musical confusion of hounds and echo in conjunction." Hippolyta?  
Santana: Didn't cast one.  
Will: Okay, I guess I'll have to play-  
Emma: (walks in with Carl) Has anyone seen Carl's costume from Rocky Horror? We've looked everywhere and-  
Will: Emma! I'm so glad you're here! We're short on parts. Would you mind playing Hippolyta for us?  
Emma: Um, if you really want me to, sure. "I was with Hercules and Cadmus once, when in a wood of Crete they bayed the bear with hounds of Sparta. Never did I hear such gallant chiding, for, besides the groves, the skies, the fountains, every region near seemed all one mutual cry. I never heard so musical a discord, such sweet thunder."  
Will: "My hounds are bred out of-"  
Rachel: Mr. Shue!  
Will: (sigh) What?  
Rachel: I hate to say this, but there's only so much time left in the period.  
Will: Fine. We'll skip my part. Egeus?  
Everyone: (silence)  
Will: Didn't one of you double up?  
Santana: Nope.  
Will: Fine, I'll-  
Carl: I'll play Egeus-if you need one.  
Emma: That's a wonderful idea, Carl!  
Will: (sigh) Fine.  
Carl: "My lord, this is my daughter here asleep, and this is Lysander; this Demetrius is, this Helena, old Nedar's Helena. I wonder at their being here together."  
Emma: (clapping in a smitten state) Bravo!  
Will: Let's just skip this part and go to the big line. Ok, um . . . "Egeus, I will overbear your will, for in the temple by and by, with us, these couples shall be eternally knit. And, for the morning now is something worn, our purposed hunting shall be set aside. Away with us to Athens. Three and three, we'll hold a feast in great solemnity. Come, Hippolyta."  
Finn: I don't understand this. My character loves Hermia who is . . .  
Santana: Me.  
Finn: But I thought Lysander loved Helena?  
Artie: As I said before, it's all part of a bigger plot-  
Puck: That no one cares about.  
Artie: Lysander loves Hermia and Demetrius loves Helena now-  
Rachel: Because of Puck's magic.  
Will: Does everyone understand? Good. Okay, final line! Sam, go!  
Sam: "That we are awake, it seems to me that yet we sleep, we dream." Mr. Shue, can't I just say "I had a crazy dream last night"?  
Quinn: We have to stick to the script, silly.  
Mercedes: We are doomed.  
Rachel: I agree.  
Will: It'll get there. It just needs polishing. Ok, from the top!


End file.
